Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) Part 11 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Evil Freemaker Genie/How Doth the Little Crocodile
Cast *Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Melissa Raccoon (The Raccoons) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Snooty Flower - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *The White Rose - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Lily - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) Transcripts: *Bright Heart Raccoon: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers… Huh! Seems to me they could learn a few things about manners! *Evil Freemaker Genie: A, e i o u, a e i o u, a e i o u, o, u e i o a, u e i a, a e i o u… Who are you? *Bright Heart Raccoon: I- I- I hardly know, sir! I changed so many times since this morning, you see… *Evil Freemaker Genie: I do not see. Explain yourself. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Why, I’m afraid I can’t explain myself, sir, because I’m not myself, you know… *Evil Freemaker Genie: I do not know. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, I can’t put it anymore clearly for it isn’t clear to me! *Evil Freemaker Genie: You? Who are you? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, don’t you think you ought to tell me- cough-cough, cough-cough, who you are first? *Evil Freemaker Genie: Why? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh dear. Everything is so confusing. *Evil Freemaker Genie: It is not. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, it is to me. *Evil Freemaker Genie: Why? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, I can’t remember things as I used to, and… *Evil Freemaker Genie: Recite. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Hmm? Oh! Oh, oh, yes, sir! Um… how doth the little busy bee, improve each shi… *Evil Freemaker Genie: Stop! That is not spoken correcitically. It goes: how… *Bright Heart Raccoon: Hihihi! *Evil Freemaker Genie: Hmm! How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheer… how cheer… Ahem! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Hihihihi! *Evil Freemaker Genie: How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well I must say I’ve never heard it that way before… *Evil Freemaker Genie: I know, I have improved it. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, cough-cough-couch, if you ask me… *Evil Freemaker Genie: You? Huh, who are you? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Cough-cough, cough-cough, A-choo! Oh! *Evil Freemaker Genie: You there! Girl! Wait! Come back! I have something important to say! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh dear. I wonder what he wants now. Well…? *Evil Freemaker Genie: Keep your temper! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Is that all? *Evil Freemaker Genie: No. Exacitically, what is your problem? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, it’s exacitici-, exaciti-, well, it’s precisely this: I should like to be a little larger, sir. *Evil Freemaker Genie: Why? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height, and… *Evil Freemaker Genie (Scary Voice): I am exacitically three inches high, and it is a very good height indeed! *Bright Heart Raccoon: But I’m not used to it. And you needn’t shout! Oh dear! *Squidward Tentacles: By the way, I have a few more helpful hints. One side will make you grow taller… *Bright Heart Raccoon: One side of what? *Squidward Tentacles: …and the other side will make you grow shorter. *Bright Heart Raccoon: The other side of what? *Squidward Tentacles (Scary Voice): The mushroom, of course!! Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts